Confusing Convention!
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: The most funny and clever story in the planet!The Sonic gang fallow in some most incredible funny world. A convention is coming in 7 days and a misterious phone call occured. The Sonic Gang join in a party, but can things be any crazier as they wait?
1. Chapter 1

Confusing Convention

**Hi and welcome to my next new story! Here are the cast of sonic. I have my fan chars as well in here also. **

**Spazz- A punk Black Hedgehog with brown stripes (Female)**

**Dragon- Orange echidna (Female)**

**Joemochao or Joe- a red echidna with black stripes (Male)**

**Other fan chars are in progress**

**I do have great artwork of these Fan- characters; if you would like the complete description, please e-mail me! ****J**

**Sonic characters:**

**Sonic**

**Shadow**

**Amy**

**Tails**

**Other sonic characters in progress**

**A note, this story contains sexual humor, language, and a little taste of lemon. Good news is its full of mostly humor, humor humor HUMOR!**

Confusing Convention 

**Chapter 1: Plans!**

**In Dragons House, the gang rests in a tired bored some home…**

Dragon: (Pirate accent) ARR, Me house is not boring! People believe it's a Sex machine and uses pipes to drain and suck me squishies… Ahh h0y me horny's…!

Narrator: (pauses)…

Um, Anyways, -

Dragon: (Takes out a 'toy') I found me lucky boat!

(Turns it on)

Narrator: Oo;

Toy: Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv…

Dragon: Shiver me timbers! It shivers me timber!

Narrator: Dragon…

Dragon: (Australian voice) Look at the size of this thing!

Toy: Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv…

Narrator: Dragon…

Dragon: It's a' big loader! Wonder wha it will do if I'll stick it in its natural' habitat…

(Bends down)

Narrator: Dragon!

Dragon: What you want mate'?

Narrator: Dragon, you have no clue what those are and stop with those accents!

Dragon: (pauses) Oh my GAWD! There are voices in my head!

Narrator: Dragon! It's the narrator! Can we please continue with the beginning of the story?

Dragon: (turns off the toy) oh, okay! -

Narrator: now then…

Toy: Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv...

Narrator: DRAGON!

Dragon: It's not me!

Narrator: Don't think I'm playing around!

Dragon: Well neither am I!

Amy: Whoops…. Forgot to turn off mine… - (walks away) -

(Silence)

Narrator/Dragon: 0o

Dragon: Told you…

Narrator: Gawd! Whatever!

Cast: Can we go on with this!

Shadow: (shouts) Sonics complaining that his penis is broken!

Sonic: No am not!

(Crack)

Shadow: ¬¬

Sonic: I guess I went a little too 'headstrong'…

Tails: I'll fix it for you! -

Sonic: Tails! (Backs away frightened)

Tails: what Sonic? A friend is always in help in need even when you're headstrong! I can help you calm you down!

Sonic: Tails, not that kind of headstrong!

Shadow: Such a stupid innocent child…

Tails: Hey!

Spazz: Shadow meant to say was, Sonic wasn't talking about the headstrong as in stubborn term…

Tails: then what is it?

Spazz: Well, when boys get older they get- (Shadow covers her mouth)

O.o?

Shadow: Spazz was saying that, (takes long breath)Sonicisapornaddictandcantstopf#&inghimselfaboutseeingothersf$!#ingeacthotherandthemselvesmeaningheisa… PORN ADDICT!

Tails: .?

Sonic: (Covers Shadow mouth) Tails! All he meant was uh…um…we cant wait till we celebrate you birthday! ;

Tails: It's till next year? I'm going to go and practice my lines…

Sonic: Make sure they're clear and white!

Cast: O.O

Sonic: um…acne cream? Heh heh?

Narrator: Please take your places! And uncover each other mouths!

(Spazz looks at Shadow as Shadow looks at Sonic disgusted)

Both Spazz and shadow: your hand tasted kinda 'funky' As Spazz said to Shadow and as Shadow said to Sonic

Shadow: What?

Sonic What?

Spazz: I need to wash my mouth… ¬¬

Shadow: I'll do the same… ¬¬

Sonic: thank god my gloves are white…

Drips

O.O

Hides hands behind his back;

Narrator: Take places!

Sonic: Places hands on his C#K

Narrator: NO! Not that place!

Confusing Convention

Chapter1: Plans

(In Dragons home, the gang lays restless watching of course, television.)

_"You got mail"_

Shadow: Since when does Dragons mail box talk like AOL?

Dragon: The person who sold my house said it was the dog… TT

Shadow: You don't have a dog…

Dragon: I know! That's the saddest part! TT

Spazz: I'll get the mail…

Shadow: Bite his lips in a horny way and speaks very low Fetch bitch…mmm…fetch…fetch it for me… Lifts his lower body up from the couch a bit and drools ¬¬

Dragon: Has anyone been suspiciously pouring Viagra in Shadows drinks?

Sonic: Coughs

-

(Spazz retrieves the mail and goes inside the house slowly)

Spazz: Junk mail, junk, junk, Hmm?

Sonic: (Runs Up to Spazz and snatches the mail)

Spazz: Hey!

(Sonic searches through the mail quickly)

Spazz: What's with him?

Dragon: He seems to be sending in some mail that does 'not belong' here…

Sonic: ah ha! Found it!

Spazz: Porn R Us?

Sonic: Stubbornly turns around with it Mine…

Spazz: ¬¬;

Shadow: Drools and looks towards Spazz

Spazz: uh... what's wrong with Shadow? O.o

Dragon: He's been acting weird since the day of today…

Spazz: …

Dragon: um, I dunno! I'm not sure if he's in heat or something and I don't think Shadow just lets out his hornyness to the world and shakes his pretzel or something! AHHH! Cheese! My eyes!

Spazz: I don't see cheese in your eyes…

(Dragon turns around)

Dragon: It burnnnnzzzzzz!

Spazz: Ah! You do! OMG! Its………….'It's the cheese!'

Sonic: 'made from happy cows'…

Dragon: 'Happy cows come from California'…Ahhhhh!

Omochao: I shall lick your eyes into your eyes!

licks

Dragon: high pitched voice Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww…

Omochao: It tastes like vagina!

Joemochao: Vanilla or chocolate?

Omochao: I don't know let me have another taste! (slowly takes out tongue)

(Smack!)

Dragon: Don't do that again you sick sickest of the sick!

Joemochao: Don't smack us cuz were orphans!

Omochao: I was trying to jump! Press A to jump and Rapidly press A to-

Spazz: Would you shut up!

Omochao: Weiner my snitchel! -

Joemochao: I jack in the box! -

Spazz: stupid drugs…

Omochao: And that's where Savon cares!

Joemochao: The people who care!

Dragon/Spazz: Would you guys leave!

Omochao: Yes! We must! We have to go to an important location to locate the place of the place! oo

Joemochao: (Suckles middle finger roughly)

Omochao: it's going to be the best of the best!

Jomochao: (Sucks harder and drools)

Spazz: Something's wrong with Joe…

Omochao: It's a common daily routine! What did you think he was doing?

Dragon: he's sucking on his fingwhore!

Omochao: It's the way he pictures everything!

Joemochao: ;

Omochao: May the force be in you!

Dragon: it's with you!

(Omochao and Joemochao disappears)

Dragon: Now I have to clean up all the drool Joe made. TT

Sonic: Yea, including Shadows. Hey where is Shadow?

Dragon: The last thing I saw him is when he was drooling and huffing. ¬¬;

Sonic: Well, lucky there's a trail of drool leading somewhere in the house…

Dragon: I'll follow it!

(Dora the explorer theme)

Dragon: Get away! There are little children singing in my head!

Sonic: Say Map! Say Map!

Spazz: ¬¬;

(A Map appears)

Dragon: This isn't a map to my house! This is a map to Porn R us!

Sonic: How did that get there? ; NARRATOR!

Narrator: (coughs)

Dragon: Forget the map! I'm just heading where the drool is going!

Sonic: Say backpack! Say backpack!

Spazz: (Smacks Sonic on the head) Say thank you… --+

Sonic: Uh…thank…you…falls

Dragon: The drool is everywhere! And its heading to the…the…OO

(Looks down at the closed bathroom door)

Dragon: My eyes! MY EYES it burns!

(Living room)

Spazz: Listen to me when I tell you to stop saying those stupid things!

Sonic:

Dragon: You can't believe what I saw under the closed bathroom door!

Sonic/Spazz: What?

Dragon: The carpet was peeling!

Sonic/Spazz: your kidding me… ¬¬

Dragon: No, but I saw Shadow killing kitties… TT

Spazz: -Oo-

Sonic: Oo

Dragon: I'm going to go get some Chaos Soda for us! I'll be right back.

Spazz: …

Sonic: I know… you wish you were there…

Spazz: (Smacks Sonic) Shut up >. 

Sonic: ;

(Both sit on the couch)

Spazz: Lets see what's on TV…

Sonic: I WANT-

Spazz: No! No porn during daylight!

Sonic: Oo You watch-

Spazz: OO no…I was being sarcastic… ;

Sonic: At least the discovery channel…?

Spazz: ¬¬;

Dragon: Here 12 cans of Chaos Soda…YAY! We'll be hyper than ever! 0

(Shadow comes in the living room and sits on the couch as well)

Shadow: …

Sonic: (Nudges Spazz close to Shadow) ¬¬

Spazz: Stop it! ->. -

Dragon: Shadow we bought your favorite soda! Wanna drink?

Shadow: Sure…whatever…

Dragon: Sonic pass the soda to Shadow.

Sonic: (suspiciously opens a Viagra Packet)

Dragon: Without the sweet tarts that you made!

(Sonic puts it away)

Sonic: I don't know what you're talking about! ;

(He hands in the soda)

Shadow: Never been so thirsty in my life…

Sonic: (Hides laughter)

Shadow: ¬¬

(Door knocks)

Spazz: Someone's at the door…

Dragon: I'll get it!

(Opens the door)

Amy: Hi! Amy Rose is-

(Slams the door)

Dragon: …

(Opens the door)

Amy: -here! -

(Slams the door)

Dragon: …

(Opens the door)

Amy: -

Dragon: She wont leave! oo

Sonic: Who?- WHAA!

Amy: (Hugs Sonic tightly) Oh Sonic! I was looking for you all over the place!

Spazz: Did you look in his pornographic closet? ¬¬

Sonic: Amy please! Can you at least stop this for-

Amy: (squeezes tightly)

Sonic: Amy-

(Sonic explodes)

Amy: Sonic…?

(Sonic comes out of the kitchen)

Amy: Oh Sonic! -

Sonic: Waahh! It didn't work! OO;

Amy: I thought you were gone! -

Sonic: ¬¬;

Spazz: Guess what everybody, there's going to be a convention in town…

Dragon: A convention in town?

Spazz: A Convention in town… ¬¬

Sonic: What type of convention?

Spazz: It says here in this pamphlet that it's a-

Amy: Oh Sonic! A convention! Lets go! Lets all go!

Shadow: No matter were we go, something bad is bound to happen…

Dragon: (Whispers) Shadows spider senses are tingling…

Shadow: I heard that…

Dragon: (whispers) No you didn't…

Shadow Yes I did…

Dragon: No, what I meant to say was…

Shadow: (Stands up and walks away) ¬¬

Dragon: Spazz wants your thingaling! -

Shadow: (stops in place) Oo

Spazz: Dragon!

Dragon: Gasps How could you?

Spazz: Smacks Dragon .>. +

Dragon: owe!

Amy: Well let's go!

Spazz: Amy, The convention isn't until…in 7 days or so…

(Phone Rings)

(Dragon slowly picks up the phone)

Dragon: Hello?

:You have 7 days…

Dragon: what…?

(Hangs the phone)

Everyone???

(Phone Rings)

Dragon: Hello…?

:7 days… (moans)…ohhh…don't stop…..!

(Hangs up)

…………

Dragon: AHHH! We have 7 days until we die!

Shadow: Pathetic…

Spazz: it's just a prank call or something…

Dragon: No, I don't think it was…OO

Amy: Put on a happy face Dragon! Maybe it's a surprise party!

Dragon: ¬¬

Shadow/Spazz: Idiot…

Sonic: Come to think of it, we should have a party for fun and invite-

Spazz: PARTY! -

Dragon: Yay party! But we need to set and plan things.

Sonic: Por-

Spazz: We don't need that!

Amy: this will be fun!

Dragon: but every time we have a party, other people start-

Amy: A sex party! -

Shadow/Spazz: …

Sonic: No Amy, just a regular party is all. ;

Amy: All righty then I'll call Tails so he can help me with the decorations!

Sonic/Shadow/Spazz/Dragon: And what do we do?

Amy: You guys can organize the food supply and extra needed things!

Spazz: Why is she all of a sudden controlling us? TT

Dragon: it's the circle of life… TT where's mufasa!

Sonic: All right then tomorrow it shall be.

Amy: Great! Then I'll be leaving home and make lists what's needed!

Spazz: Okay! Then! (Pushes and shoves Amy out the door) Then we'll see you tomorrow!

Amy: Are you sure you don't want me to stay here?

Spazz: No, I think we need to start listing now!

(Shuts the door)

Spazz: --

Sonic: Close one!

Shadow: we should plan a party to kill her…

Dragon/Spazz: yes…we…. need…to…

Sonic: nah guys, I know she's annoying but can we just stick to a fun regular party?

Shadow: Ass kisser…

Sonic: I'm not kissing ass…

Shadow: Because you got tired of it…

Sonic: (Punches Shadow)

Shadow: Hey! Watch it! (Kicks Sonic in the 'ouch')

Sonic: 00;

Shadow: Get your self-fixed! And you'll never stimulate yourself again! >o +

Spazz/Dragon: (Laughs) XD

Shadow: and don't think what you've been putting in my drinks ¬¬

Sonic: o- I don't know what you're talking about…coughs

Dragon: He crackerd his nuts!

Spazz: Literally…

Shadow: (points at Sonic angrily) I'm watching you…

Spazz: okay now just calm down and lets just chill out…

Dragon: Spazz wants to 'warm' Shadow…

Spazz: Smacks Dragon I SAID SHUT UP!

Shadow: --;

Dragon: I said I love TV!

Sonic:

Spazz: And as for the party… I think you guys for once wear clothes?

Dragon: yes, Shadow and Sonic should try something different… Cant you guys be a fish!

Shadow: your kidding me…

Sonic: I'm cool with it…

Spazz: All right then, we could deal with that later…

Narrator: close this in now guys…

Shadow: NO! (Throws Chaos soda up at the narrator and levitates to Spazz)

Spazz: …

Dragon: How come Spazz is covered in soda, instead of the narrator?

Spazz: I don't know what you're talking about! ;

Sonic: Spazz you're the narrator?

Spazz: no I'm not! Can't you see the narrator is a huge voice that covers all where we go to and are?

Shadow: (Throws another can of soda in the air)

Spazz: …

Dragon: your soaked! -

Sonic: Hmmm…

Narrator: We need to close this, guys…

Spazz: See?

Shadow: ¬¬

Sonic: we'll figure that out later…

Dragon: Spazz is sticky, Shadow what did you do with her this time? ;

Shadow: Huh?

Sonic: (Coughs)

Spazz: Oh shut up… ¬¬

A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Please feel free to post in comments! I would love to hear from you guys! Chapter 2 coming soon! D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Go-Go Shopping!**

****

I would like to thank the people who reviewed and are readying this far/ Please know that it does take a while for me to write because I have a lot of business to take care of. But it would be nice to receive awesome reviews from you guys and what you think about the story! Enjoy Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Go-Go Shopping!**

****

****

Narrator: As we continue- 

**Dragon: Who's…Continue…?**

**Narrator: Its when you keep going where you stopped… ¬¬**

**Dragon: Does sexual reference count? **

**Narrator: Why…?**

**Dragon: Sonic told me if you cant go fast as the speed of light, your "Bank of America" will go broke and never get any "cash"…. Cha Ching!**

**Narrator: Oo**

**Dragon: I know…it's a drastic issue… **

**(Over At Dragon house)**

**Spazz: Well, its 11:00am and I think its better to start getting everything ready for the party tomorrow…**

**Dragon: Yes! We must!'**

**Sonic: I know! Why don't we choose a couple of movies so we can all watch sometime tomorrow!**

**Shadow: Not this again… ¬¬**

**Sonic: It will be a good idea! **

**Dragon: Well, go search for some while we get ready to leave soon!**

**Sonic: Awesome! Be right back!**

**(Sonic races to his room)**

**Spazz: Well that's settled…**

**"_Welcome…You've got mail!"_**

****

Shadow: There goes that AOL talking house-mail box thing again… 

**Dragon: I'll get it! -**

"You've got mail!…You've got mail!…" 

**Dragon: well that's strange... that's a whole lot of mail!**

**(Dragon gets up from her seat and slowly makes it on her way outside to the loud repeats mailbox. Faster and faster the mailbox repeats its way.)**

"You've got mail!…You've got mail!…You've-You've You've got got got mail!…!" 

****

Dragon: what the hell is going on! 

**(Dragon takes her first step outside to her door and notices)**

**Dragon: what the- AHHH!**

**Joe: Your getting mail, baby…! 0**

**Dragon: Stop humping my mailbox!**

**Joe: I can't help myself! DEAR GAWD IT'S FANTASTICFUL! -**

"You've got mail! You've got mail! You've you've got got m-m-mail!" 

****

Dragon: Stop…! 

(Spazz screams from inside)

Spazz: Who's took my spot again? 

**(Everyone stares)**

**Spazz: I mean…err…**

**Dragon: What are you doing here?**

**Joe: I came to frisk myself- err- visit by…myself..to..um..for…um…here..!**

**Dragon: riiight…**

"You've got mail!" Dragon: Would you stop it! 

**Joe: Awww, and I was getting to the good part…**

"Goodbye…" 

****

Joe: I'll be back…! I'll be giving you tons of mail soon! Not just the spam! 

**Dragon: ¬¬**

**Spazz: Look who's here… its Joe…**

**Shadow: (Yawns)**

**Joe: so what are you guys up to…?**

**Spazz: we'll be watching a-**

**(Sonic interrupts from his room and walks along the group)**

**Sonic: Movie! **

**Joe: and for what so?**

**Sonic: It's a classic one! But guess what it is!**

**Shadow: Don't even tell us…**

**Sonic: It's just a friendly video!**

**Spazz: yea, yea we've heard it before…**

**(Sonic puts in the tape)**

**Shadow/Spazz: ¬¬ ;**

**(Video begins to play and a well is placed in the middle of a forest like environment…cold…and…lonely)**

**Shadow: this looks familiar…**

**Dragon: It's your face…**

**Shadow: ¬¬**

**(Slowly, a strange character crawls out of the well)**

**Joe: Hey! 3D effect nice!**

**Spazz: you know what else is really 3D that I know of…?**

**Dragon: Shadow's lumberjack…**

**Shadow: wha…?**

**Spazz: (smacks Dragon)**

**Dragon: ouches!**

**(The character slowly makes its way, getting closer to the screen)**

**Spazz: Okay, I think this is the wrong video…**

**Sonic: I wanna see the rest… I haven't seen this video before… Wonder how I got it…**

**Shadow: (faintly smiles and goes into flashback)**

**(((Flashback)))**

**Shadow: Tisk tisk tisk, Sonic will ever regret this tape…**

**(Places near the rest of Sonics tapes)**

**Shadow: hey, what's this tape…? Why is it labeled "Spazz's personal Surprises uncut"…?**

**(Looks around and steals it)**

**(((End)))**

**Shadow: _I never got the chance to see that tape….TT_**

****

Sonic: Okay this is the tape! 

**Shadow: _Damn…_**

****

(Sonic places the right video and sits back again)

Sonic: Its Pinocchio!

T.V: I want to be a real boy!

Everyone: ¬¬

(Sonic's eyes shimmer with joy)

T.V: Do you tell the truth young boy?

Spazz: I know where this is going to… ¬¬

Dragon: You do?

Spazz: Your know what grows when he lies…

T.V: I always tell the truth ma'am!

(Boy starts to have a small "pop")

Spazz/Dragon: huh..!

Shadow: What the… 0o;

Sonic: D (Eyes shimmer)

Spazz: This is…

T.V: Do you give money to the poor?

Yes Ma'am!

(Boy grows a bigger "pop")

Shadow/Spazz/Dragon: wAhh!

Joe: This reminds me of survivor…

T.V: Do you "Polish" your wood in any way?

Err…No…?

(Grows a huge "wood" like feature through the house)

Joe: looks…looks…familiar…

T.V: my my what a very bad boy!

Dance with me lady!

(Jiminy cricket tap dances upon "it" and house collapses)

Joe: I think because he shaved off his splinters…

Spazz: Ahhh! Turn it off! 

(Sonic Quickly removes the tape)

Sonic: that wasn't supposed to be here… ;

Joe: Now I remember!

Spazz: Remember what..?

Joe: I was supposed to be watching the movie!

Spazz: and what where you watching instead…?

Joe: the movie!

Dragon: but you said…

Joe: eggs…

Shadow: Can we get this party list thing started with…?

Dragon: Lets go!

Spazz: vamonos!

Joe: everybody lets go!

Shadow: of shut up… ¬¬

(Outside of Dragons house)

Dragon: Okay I locked the house and we are ready to go!

Sonic: im sure when we get home I'll have the movies ready…!

Spazz: Lets go to the Chaos store…

Shadow: Sonic said there was this new store put up around the corner but I don't know what it sells… ¬¬

Dragon: (Gasp) You can talk…!

Shadow: huh…?

Dragon: You can!

Shadow: I've been talking ever since…

Dragon: I know! -

Shadow: …

(Joe goes to Dragons mailbox)

Dragon: I suggest we should try going to that new store that Sonic told Shadow!

(Suspiciously Joe goes "At it" again behind the group with out notice)

Spazz: yea I suggest- uh…uhhhhh…gulps….uh…..

(Turns and notices and faintly blushes)

Dragon: what…?

(Spazz slowly turns Dragon to her mailbox without changing expression)

Dragon: AHHH! Get off of it you animal!

Joe: Let me do it like they do in the discovery channel! o 

Dragon: No! Let my mailbox be a virgin! Lets it experience itself!

Shadow: Come on lets go… ¬¬

(In the streets)

Sonic: I suggest we all run… Walking isn't my thing!

Spazz: I can go for a fast run for a change how about you guys…?

Dragon: But I can't run as fast as you three! Spazz, your like the third hedgy that can run so fast and all I can do is glide!

Shadow: Sucks to be echidna…

Dragon: Sucks to be your face…

(Spazz smacks Dragon)

Dragon: Hey! You weren't suppose to hit me!…Unless…

(Spazz slightly blushes)

Dragon: You like Sha-

Spazz: Shakespeare!

Shadow: …?

Joe: Shakespeare's eggs!

Sonic: So can we run now…?

Dragon: We've gotta go fast!

Joe: gotta go faster faster-

(Sticks to a light pole)

Dragon: not in the public street!

Joe: (Rubs himself up and down the pole)

Everyone: ¬¬;

Shadow: the only way for all of us to get there if-

Sonic: Lets just go! Go Go GO!

(Sonic grabs Dragon and Joe and leaves off)

Spazz/Shadow: …?

Spazz: Well that leaves the two of us…

(Shadow scratches behind his neck)

Shadow: uh…yea…

Spazz/Shadow: Race…?

Shadow: heheh, lets cause some trouble…

(Dark senses surround the two)

Spazz: lets play a little game of…

Shadow/Spazz: CHICKEN…!

(Sonic running towards destination)

Sonic: Now, where is this place…!

Dragon: You're to fast! My face is sliding off!

Joe: And my pants!

Sonic: Where almost there!

Dragon: the air! Its hurting my cornea!

Joe: Its because women cant stand the pain of the "air force"!

Sonic: Found it!

Joe/Dragon: Wahhh!

(Both Joe and Dragon slides off Sonics arms to the ground)

Dragon: Ouches!

Joe: Lubrication is fun!

Sonic: Now where's Spazz and Shadow…?

Dragon: ahh haha Chicken!

Sonic: This is no time to play around!

Dragon: no really, chicken! (Points at the street)

Sonic: 00!

Joe: (laughs stupidly) there jumping on top cars…WEENIES!

(In front of the street, cars and trucks crash and created traffic)

Spazz: yeah! (Punches powerful down a bus and goes through)

Shadow: _Ooooo whooooo whooo…. Strong with the hands…hehheh……._

Bus: (People scream)

Spazz: oh shut up… ¬¬

(Spazz levitates her self up on top of the bus next to Shadow)

Shadow: I'll do the rest… (Sticks his head in the bus; people still screaming)

(Yells)

Shadow: SHUT THE F#CK UP, OR I'll – OR I'LL CRUMBLE THIS BUS WITH YOUR FACE!

(Little girl appears down below the bus with a large red swirl lollypop)

Little Girl: You wouldn't hurt a wittle gwirl will you mister…?

Shadow: (Takes away the lollypop quickly and levitates to the top)

Shadow: No, but I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR CANDY! AH HAHA! AH HAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! (Sinister laugh)

Spazz: you've gone to far this time… ¬¬ (Shoves lollypop into Shadow mouth)

Shadow: (Stares awkward at Spazz)

Spazz: (Pats Shadow on the head and climbs down the bus)

Shadow: ¬¬

Dragon: Awww… aren't they cute…?

Joe: Well thank you…

Dragon: I didn't mean you!

Sonic: We gotta get them out of there before the cops arrive…

Spazz: (Jumps on to another car)

Old Lady: (Screams)

Spazz: D

Shadow: (Tackles Spazz down)

Spazz: Hey!

Shadow:

Sonic: (Walks up to the crashed traffic street) Okay guys you had you fun lets go!

Dragon: Shadow is smiling….!

Shadow: ………. ¬¬ no I'm not…

Dragon: you just did!

Shadow: No I didn't…

Dragon: You only smile when hang out with Spa-

Shadow: SHUT UP! 

Joe: The police! The police!

Dragon: that's a cool band!

Joe: no, the police! (Points)

Sonic: Wahh! We gotta get outta here!

(Gets Dragon and Joe into the store)

Shadow: Lets go…

(Both zoom into the store)

(Store)

Sonic: Go-Go Mart…?

Shadow: wonder why its called-

Joe: Oooooo……

Sonic/Joe: (Eyes glistened)

Shadow: (faintly blushes)

Spazz: are those… go-go dancers…?

Dragon: SO this is the job Spazz was hiding all this time…!

Shadow: (Turns) she was…? I mean… What you say?

(Joe and Sonic race to the dancers)

Spazz: this isn't a store we've had in mind!

Shadow: Sonic never told me about this…

Spazz: WHERES THE MALE STRIPPERS!

Shadow: ¬¬; (jealously)

Dragon: My eyes!

(At the go- go corner)

Sonic: (Drools)

Joe: Hi I'm Joe!

Go-go girl: and I'm Fookmiyummyhoney!

Joe: Wow that's a long name!

Go-Go girl: I bet you have it as well…

Joe: what…? (Blushes) Oh! Heh…--

Go-go girl: Just insert it through those holes against the stage down there… (Points down the stage on the side)

Joe: what's this… for?

Go-Go Girl: my….hmm…hmmm keep it pumping for pleasing and in the end we are teasing…

Joe: is that a riddle…? Cuz I'll use my fiddle!

(Another Go-go dancer pushes towards Joe "through" the stage whole)

Joe: hey! What the….WOAH! (Drools)

Sonic: I see you joined on the holes!

Joe: what are these things used for!

Sonic: It called The Humping stimulator!

Joe???

Sonic: when something pleases you that you see on stage. You hump all the way till you scream!

Joe: Were just 15! Where not allowed to be in here!

Sonic: Shhhhhhh!

Go-Go girl: What's that you say?

Joe: uh…..uh……nothing!

(Turns to Sonic…who's….doing business)

Joe: well… (Grins)

(Spazz, Shadow, Dragon)

Dragon: Hey Shadow, How come you not with the other guys?

Shadow: Because…

Dragon: Shadows….gay……

Shadow: No! I' am not!

Dragon: I was just joking!

Shadow: I'm not! It's just… (Slowly turns to Spazz with glistening tender eyes)

Spazz: (Blushes through slowly) uh...uh….its just what….?

Shadow: (Eyes turn back to his darker side) Because I don't have time for business like this… ¬¬

Dragon: (walks towards an isle)

Spazz: I think she found some things we could get…

Shadow: (Looks at the go-go dancers)

Spazz: Come on Shadow…Shadow!

Shadow: _Ooooooooo………whooooowhoooo……_

Spazz: SHADOW!

Shadow: I'm coming! 00;

Dragon: look at these tools…

Spazz: Dragon, those are…toys…

Dragon: (Holds up a recognized object) It's a submarine! -

Shadow: No it's a vibrator….

Spazz: How would you know that so quickly…?

Shadow: I….I……uh…..seen….it before……?

Spazz: Where…?

Shadow: I seen it in your room…

Spazz: What…!

Shadow: I said! I Seen in a movie.,…room……! _Damn me for going into her room…_

Dragon: weee! Submarine!

Spazz: Dragon, put it back like so!

Dragon: all this stuff is… gross lets get out of here…- Hey! A balloon pumper!

Spazz: That's not for balloons! . ;

Dragon: I think I've seen this before…

Shadow:_ Don't say its in my room….Don't SAY ITS IN MY ROOM!_

(Starts to tremble in nerves)

Spazz: What's wrong with you?

Shadow: Nothing! ;

Dragon: Oh yea! In the 69 cent store!

Shadow: I would of got a better price!

Spazz/Dragon: Huh..?

Shadow: errr… I said I would of got a better price for mice!

Spazz/Dragon: oh…

Dragon: I had a dream that I was a snail fighting the matrix…are those go-go condoms!

(Over at the go-go dance bar)

Joe: I'm getting exhausted! (Turns to Sonic) 00;

(Sonic thrusts himself in the hole extremely fast paced)

Joe: (Complains) ooooooh….. I'll never get that fast! I ran out of ink!

(Lays against the dance floor tiredly)

Go-Go girl: Awww… what's wrong…..?

Joe: I'm to tired…….and exhausted…..can……can I stop…?

Go-Go girl: Well certainly! Your blue friend seem to be filling up the tub… (Winks)

Sonic: (Moans) ahhhhhhhh! Yeaaaa! Whhooooooooo ooooooohhhh whoooooo!

Joe: I think my fiddle.,.is…is done with the……fiddling……

Go-Go girl: Alrighty then free your self!

Joe: I'm free…..! (Falls to the floor catching breath)

Sonic: gottagottagotta GO fast! Faster faster FASTER! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Joe: Don't you ever stop!

Sonic: (Pauses) no…… (Continues with extreme rapid pace)

Joe: (faints) x.x

Sonic: yeah! I reached the top of my mountain! (Falls to the floor) I've never been more pinker in my life!

Joe: x.x

(Shadow,Spazz,Dragon)

Spazz: We've better be getting out of here, where not suppose to be here were under age! Dragon and I aren't supposed to be in a go-go girl bar!

Shadow: Well… let's go…

Dragon: Adapter plugs!

(Go-Go dancing bar)

Go-go girl: Okay! Tub is all filled! Get ready!

Joe: (Wakes up) huh?

Sonic: The grand faunally is setting in!

((Cops sirens echoes))

Joe: oh oh… better get out of here!

Sonic: But I wanna see the –

Joe: No time! I –

Cop: Put you hands in the air!

Joe: (Places hands up)

Sonic: uh…

Cop: The guy in the blue!

Sonic: Yea…?

Cop: We didn't want you to raise your "extra hand" just your hands sir…!

Sonic: (Blushes) Sorry! ;

(The cop group takes down the go-go dancers and handcuffed them to the car.)

Cop: you and your fellow friend are under arrest!

Joe/Sonic: For what?

Cop: (Handcuffs them and leads them to the front door)

Cop 2: Hey, I see you got the rest of them…!

Cop: Yea, where gonna take them where they belong…

Joe: jail?

Cop: Yes…

(Joe and Sonic notices Shadow, Spazz, and Dragon arrest as well with unhappy faces)

Dragon: I swear! I don't have the cheese!

Spazz: Were doomed…¬¬

Shadow: Thanks to that dumb ass… ¬¬

Dragon: How could we trusted sonic and you Shadow! ¬¬

Shadow: Hey! Sonic told me there was just going to be a new store… that's all! He didn't tell me what the store contained!

Cop: You 5 are under arrest for going through an adult club without an Id and under age. This club will be shut down for unknown location of this place and was a Hoax as a so-called store!

Dragon: But we didn't know! There was no ID person and we thought it was a store!

Cop: you guys should of left when you first saw the dancers…

Shadow/Spazz/Dragon: (Glare at Joe and Sonic) +

Joe/Sonic: (Shrug awkwardly)

Shadow: It was your fault Sonic!

Sonic: No, it wasn't!

Shadow: yes it is! IF WE WOULD OF LEFT BEFORE YOU TOOK ONE LOOK AT THE DANCERS WE'VE WOULDNT GOT INTO TROUBLE!

Spazz: _Wow I've never seen him this angry before…_

Sonic: Well, IT WOULD'NT BEEN FOR THE POLICE TO BE HERE IF YOU AND SPAZZ HAVENT CAUSED CHAOS IN THE FRONT STREET WITH TRAFFIC AND DISTROYING CARS AND TRUCKS!

Cop: Say what…! (As the cop turns towards them, raising an eyebrow)

Spazz/Shadow: SHHHHHhhhhhh!

Cop: so you two are the ones who had cars destroyed and created such chaos!

Spazz: Where,…….in trouble….. (In a low hidden voice)

Shadow: (Beams at Sonic)

Cop: Well, that's gonna cost you dearly!

Shadow: (flips off Sonic)

Sonic: Say it to the judge…….

Shadow: DAMN YOU ST HEAD!

(Shadow violently tries to move towards Sonic with such rare anger, but Cops push him back)

Shadow: DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU! ARGHHHHHH!

Spazz: Shadow! Calm down! You don't want to be getting more into trouble-

Shadow: SHUT UP! NOTHING IS GONNA CALM ME-

Cop: This will help…

(Nudges a shocking device on Shadow, making him shake strongly to the floor)

Shadow: Ahhhhh! o 

Dragon: Ooooo! Ooooooo! Can you do the chicken dance….! Oooooooooo! Robot! Do the robot dance!

Cop: You have the right to remain silent…

Dragon: Do silent gases count? Cuz its awaking my-

Cop: Please don't do so…….

Shadow: DAMN YOU SONIC!

Cop: Please remain quiet!

(Shadow heavy breathing and anger did not stop, his rage raise for every thought or sight he saw of sonic)

Shadow: damn…you……..

Dragon: I had seen these handcuffs before… except they where fluffy…. Their where in my friends drawer and-

Cop: Please! Remain SILENT!

Spazz: shut up Dragon!

Cop 2: Lets take them boys…

(The cops took all five and drove them to……that's….right……..jail…….)

Cop: Okay guys you all go through in once cell… in a couple of minutes we'll be separating some of you to other cells…so don't try your luck…

(The cop placed them all in, uncuffed them and locked the cell. He left and closed the door in his office)

Dragon: Great were doomed! Lets sing the doom song!

Everyone: No!

Dragon: tacos…

Shadow: This is your fault Sonic!

Spazz: Shadow, Don't start-

Shadow: SHUT UP!

Spazz: …

Sonic: Get over it Shadow….

Shadow: damn you! Never!

Joe: yup, just like survivor…

(Sonic sat in the corner or the cell, while Shadow sat on the other corner across from him. Leaving Joe and Dragon Sitting far right of the wall, and Spazz the other.)

(Shadow glared and beamed at Sonic. Sonic did the same) Something in Shadow Eyes stood there and wanted to scream out. Heavy breathing opposed him again, such rare anger gave in. Sonic stood there with aloof expression.)

Dragon: I'm bored I wanna get out of here! TT

Joe: Jail is not fun…What makes jail fun is when you cuff them to your bed... -

Spazz: (silent)

Dragon: Someone's quiet…

Joe: constipation…

(Spazz throws a rock on Joe's head)

Joe: ow…

(Spazz began to have tender eyes. Slowly and slowly her eyes began to store up.)

Dragon: Awww somebody need a hug…

Joe: What's wrong with her…?

Spazz: ……..

(Spazz her hands gripped in the bars and they slowly slid down to the floor. She whipped her eyes and looked down at the floor)

Dragon: I think she's crestfallen…

Joe: _Lets see if I can trigger her to talk_…. Hey Spazz! Your pants are ripped!

Dragon: like grass…

(No answer)

Dragon: Now this sucks…I'm bored…. Where's the bread they give out…?

(Spazz lay oppositely and faced the bars towards the hall on her side and laid there hopelessly not blinking in thought.)

Joe: dude…

Dragon: I think we should leave her alone….

Joe: time of the month (cough)

Dragon: (Hits Joe)

Shadow: _Bastard… everythings his fault…. Nothing more nothing less… now we are all damned because of him…_

Sonic: _He'll get over it eventually- Ooooooo….is that a cricket in the floor…? Wait… no that's my shadow..wait…HE"S FOLLOWING ME! Ooooo….gum…_

Shadow: _He will regret this… and when the time has come… his death will be denied for living in this world…_

A/N: wow, didn't know I'll be putting in drama towards the end… well hoped you like chapter2. Reviews will be nice to offer! J Stay tined for chap 3!

****

****


End file.
